


Been Thinkin'

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Emily Prentiss - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Hey babyyyyy,” you said coyly, crawling across the bed toward her in nothing more than a pair of purple boy shorts and a tank top.

She leaned into you, craning her head to the side as she grazed her lips against yours. “Yes? How can I help you, love?”

“I’ve been thinkin’,” you replied, crawling into her lap. 

Emily smiled as she ran her tongue over your bottom lip. “When that happens, you tend to think of something dirty.” She laughed as you smiled wide, pulling off your tank top to reveal hardened peaks and supple breasts.

“Can you use the strap-on tonight? You haven’t used it in a while. And honestly, I want you to fuck my brains out.” As she laughed, you bent your head down to bite her bottom lip, pulling it slightly toward you before your tongue glided over it.

She wrapped her arms around you, sliding her delicate hands down your spine and then reached over into the drawer where you kept all your toys. Dildos, strap-ons and vibrators galore. With a tongue as talented as Emily’s, you didn’t need the toys all that often, but on occasion, both you just felt like having a male touch without having to deal with men. After dropping the bright blue strap-on, which both of you had picked out purely because of its obnoxious color and nothing else, she placed her hand around the back of your neck and lowered your top half down to the bed. 

You tangled your hands in her hair as she traveled down the length of your body, pressing heated kisses to your goosebump-prickled skin; her kisses had a way of doing that to you - making you feel ten times more alive. As your boy shorts slid effortlessly down your body with the help of Emily’s deft fingers, she teased at your heated core, until she stepped off the bed to discard her own clothing.

As was the case with every time you broke out the strap-on, you both laughed wildly as she put it on. It was the same every time. At first laughter, and then when whoever was wearing it got into actually using it, a serious and heated side came out. A dominant and desperate one.

After nearly dying in fits of laughter, she crawled back onto the bed and licked at your center before placing herself at your entrance. Just as she slid it in entirely, you opened up for her, reveling in the feeling. “I always forget how much I love when you fuck my brains out with this thing,” you laughed, reaching around to put pressure on her lower back. She was always afraid of being to rough to start with, but you loved it. “Don’t hesitate.” 

With your okay, she began to roll her hips slightly more intensely, the dildo hitting that sweet spot inside you over and over again. Your jaw dropped open at the pressure and Emily nipped at your chin as your head tilted backward. “And I always forget how much I love fucking your brains out with this thing.”

Emily moved on top of you, slowly sinking into her role as the dominant and hovering above you, placing both of her hands on the sides of your head to allow for greater leverage as she thrusted in and out of you. “Fuck,” you breathed, reaching your hand down to stimulate yourself as she continued her movements. As you were filled to the hilt, your fingers applied constant pressure to your clit. Some days it needed a soft touch, but today was not one of those days. Emily began to bite gently down the length of your neck, before she arrived at your breasts which desperately needed attention. In your concentration on your core, you’d neglected your breasts. You groaned as the dildo left your body, feeling bereft without the fullness inside you. 

“You’re a little desperate, aren’t you?” she laughed. She bit down gently on your nipple, immediately bringing it to a peak. Apparently, you were more than a little desperate. It wasn’t going to take much more to make you come. Her light giggle against your other breast was nearly enough, the vibrations rolling through you and shooting straight down to your core. Before entering you again, she brought your other nipple to attention.

“I’m definitely more than a little desperate,” you replied as you placed both your hands on either side of her face and took her lips in yours for a heated kiss. “Now fuck me.”

With one, smooth slide, Emily inserted the strap-on into you causing your body to immediately clench in preparation for the coming assault. That’s what it was. An assault on your senses. The beads of sweat began to form on your stomach as you began to clench around the object inside you. Your breathing became staggered and heavy. Your sight began to blur as you allowed your eyes to close. And through it all, Emily rode your high, taking your mouth in hers as your tongues mingled around each other. “Oh, wow.”

“It’s always so much fun to use this on you,” she laughed as she pulled out of you and removed the belt around her. “Don’t get me wrong, I like it being used on me, but I think I enjoy using it on you more.”

“Same,” you said as you caught your breath. “I like using it on occasion, but I definitely like being the bottom.”

As she came back to the bed, she crawled up your body, still flush with your lovemaking and pressed a soft kiss to your breast. “Should we go out and have dinner now? I think I worked up an appetite.”

“I don’t doubt it,” you replied. Pushing up from the bed, you pressed a kiss to her neck and grabbed your silk robe and hers, tossing it to her. “Screwing someone’s brains out is surely hunger-inducing.” Your legs felt like jelly as you stood before the door. “Also, I think you’re going to need you to open the door. I’m pretty sure you fucked me stupid.”


End file.
